


The Snowball War

by SaphiralovesTolkien



Series: 25 Days Till Christmas Fanfiction Countdown [8]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Snowball Fight, Use of Powers, snowball war, taking advantage of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiralovesTolkien/pseuds/SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: If that one snowball hadn't been thrown, then the all-out war wouldn't have happened...of course, neither would what happened in the mansion.





	The Snowball War

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: Snowball fight  
> I'm getting pretty good at typing these out in an hour.   
> OCs.  
> Don't like, don't read.  
> I don't own anything obvious.  
> Beated by Grammarly.  
> Enjoy!!

> When it snows, ain't it thrilling  
> Though your nose gets a chilling  
> We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way  
> Walking in a winter wonderland

The day started simple enough, the mansion full of mutants had woken up to weak sunlight filtering through clouds heavy with snow. The estate was buried underneath a blanket of snow that was begging to be stomped in and turned into snowmen and snowballs. The Mutants were trekking down to breakfast wrapped in blankets and scarves because at some point in the night the heater had gone out. Raven and Hank had gone down early to make warm drinks and were passing out tea and hot chocolate to all the mutants who were walking downstairs. 

Eventually, the X-Men stumbled downstairs all hugging onto My and trying to soak in as much warmth as possible from her scales. It was slow going, as My was working hard not to scratch the walls with her wings, but they eventually made it down and into the kitchen. 

“Well look who finally decided to join the land of the living,” said Erik looking at the group over his cup of coffee. 

He got murmured and half-intelligible responses back along with a low growl from My who licked at a cup of hot chocolate. 

“Mythica,” chastised Charles who wheeled in beside the counter Erik sat at.

The dragon growled but shape-shifted back into human form and drank her hot chocolate in a more civilized manner. The X-Men eventually made their way to the table and breakfast where they spent the next hour trying to wake up.

* * *

 

The day took a turn for what could be debated for the worse when the mutants went outside, later on, that same day. It had been going fine, the younger mutants were playing in the snow while the older mutants watched on and the X-Men were sitting by the lake talking. No one knows who threw the first snowball, but it spiraled out of hand quickly after that. If the snowball had been thrown at anyone else then perhaps what had followed would not have happened, but fate seemed to have a sense of humor because of course, the snowball hit Peter. 

Astonished that someone had hit him, Peter quickly retaliated similarly, the only problem, he had no idea who hit him, so he went for the likeliest choice, Scott. Scott spluttered as the snow hit him square in the face, while the other X-Men scattered to avoid a similar fate. After wiping snow off his face, Scott threw a snowball back at Peter who avoided it so that the snowball instead hit Ororo. She did not take that lightly and instantly threw one back. Instead of hitting Scott, it hit El who tried to throw one back but hit Jubilee instead. 

Jubilee hit My who nailed Scott who in turn hit Kurt who accidentally hit Jean. Their mini snowball fight turned into a war when Jean used her telekinesis to throw snowballs back at Kurt. 

Kurt bamfed around the area avoiding snowballs and nailing people with his own and then disappearing again before they could retaliate. El and Ororo used their respective powers to create mini blizzards to hurl at each other and the other X-Men. Peter zipped around throwing snowballs at everyone and zipping away before anyone could hit him. Scott used his heat vision, and Jubilee used her firecrackers to melt snowballs before they hit them, while My shape-shifted back into her dragon form and pushed people over into the snow. 

The X-Men’s snowball war eventually attracted the attention of the other mutants, and soon everyone was throwing snowballs with their abilities. 

Charles, who was in the mansion reading, startled when a snowball hit one of the windows. He wheeled himself to the windows and saw the full-on war happening on the lawn, “They are all going to freeze to death,” he murmured. 

“Who’s dying,” asked Erik who had just entered the room and had only caught the end of Charles’ words.

“The kids,” answered Charles nodding at the windows. 

Erik came up beside him to glance out the window at the same time a mini blizzard blew flew past. 

“Well I currently wasn’t expecting this when I got up this morning,” he said. 

Charles sighed as he turned from the window, “I have to go out and stop this before someone ends up getting frostbite.”

“Now Charles,” said Erik placing his hands on the wheelchair’s handles and turning it back toward the windows, “look how much fun they are having out there do you really want to stop them? And besides, Raven and Hank are out there supervising.”

Erik didn’t mention that it looked more like Raven and Hank were egging the kids on; instead, he wheeled Charles back to the living room ignoring the telepath’s protests. 

“Erik, what are you doing?”

Erik gave him a shark-like grin and kissed Charles’ protests and questions away leaving the telepath breathless. 

“Don’t you realize what we have here,” said Erik when he pulled away, “the house utterly devoid of children and in the capable hands of your sister and Hank for at least another hour. We should put that time to good use.”

Charles went pink but didn’t protest when Erik leaned down and kissed him again. 

The snowball war raged on uninterrupted for three hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should have explained El and My's powers in the first fic...oh well here's your explanation.  
> My is a shape-shifter who can only shape-shift into creatures that don't exist; creatures of myths.  
> El controls the elements, his eyes changed colors depending on what element is getting used, ie. blue for water, white for snow, etc.


End file.
